


Roommate Ad

by superhumanwriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brotp, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Pride Parade, Renly and Sansa being friends is just really important to me for some reason, like they'd hang out together since they're dating siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumanwriter/pseuds/superhumanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sansa's sister moves out to move in with her boyfriend, Sansa puts up a roommate ad. Modern! au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Ad

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything

Renly looked at the ad for a roommate- the girl looked normal, and he knew the apartment complex was closer to his work than where he lived--he decided to apply. And the next day, he met the redhead, younger than him, in said apartment.  
“My sister moved out to move in with her boyfriend so, it’s open if you want it.” She told him.  
“Any rules you didn’t include in the ad?” Renly asked.  
“Um- you’re not-” She stopped.  
“What?” He asked.  
“You’re not homophobic are you?” She asked quietly. He shook his head and she relaxed.  
“I’m bi- and I don’t date very much- I just didn’t want to live with someone that-”  
“I’m gay.” Renly informed her.  
“Thank the gods.” The girl, Sansa said.  
Renly moved in the next day. Neither of them had much furniture, and they had settled into a routine. Renly worked earlier hours- but Sansa got home earlier- so they took turns making dinner- and divided chores. Renly was quite interesting- his family was in politics as well- but neither of them wanted to do that- and he told her he wanted to make a difference- so he was some kind of lawyer- and it was nice, Sansa thought, to have a friend with similar interests.   
With Renly chipping in for rent, it was fine, and they occasionally had kids stay the night- and coming from money- they helped them out. There were a few times where angry parents had knocked at the door- Sansa hiding the kid- or 18 year olds in her room- and she watched Renly yell right back in his best lawyer voice. It was rather impressive. And somehow, he almost always changed minds. And sometimes, he took on custody cases for those kids to go to people who wanted them as they were. It was a great life.  
One day, Renly surprised her with take out from their favorite vegetarian Dornish place when she got home and she told him about her disastrous day as she sat on their couch, taking her heels off.   
Her ex boyfriend- who she had been with when she was very young, was shitty and abusive, and she had seen him and his mother at the store she worked at that day. She had taken her break right then- and had skipped lunch- and praised Renly as a beautiful, wonderful person for getting what she was going to suggest for dinner. They ate out of the take out cartons and watched a sci fi comedy- and it was one of Sansa’s favorite memories of Renly.  
They went to pride parades together- and it was a lovely few months- until one pride parade where he had run into a curly haired man- and she ran into a gorgeous girl- at different times. Then, everything became dating and dates. Not that Sansa minded- she and Renly would freely admit that they needed more social interaction than getting take out and watching bad movies in their apartment. 

 

“What about this dress?” Sansa held up a red one, and Renly shook his head.  
“Go for the black dress. Which tie should I wear?”  
“A tie? You and this guy are getting pretty serious, huh?”  
“Yeah. You?”  
“Not yet. I think we’re going to be though.” Sansa told him, fixing his tie before he ran out the door, halfway down the stairs, and ran back- and Sansa handed him his phone and keys. She smiled, and fixed her hair, locked the door as he left- and waited for her date- Margaery to get there.   
It was a nice dinner- frozen food was easy to heat up in the oven and to dispose of the boxes- and Margaery had kissed her before she left. Renly found her half and hour later doing a victory dance.  
“She kissed me!”  
“That’s great!” Renly was happy for her.   
“Yeah!” She exclaimed. 

 

In two months, Loras, Renly’s boyfriend had moved in, into Renly’s part of the apartment. Sansa didn’t mind- he was quiet- and nice. And it was nice to see Renly so happy. It wasn’t until Margaery moved in, did Renly and Sansa realize they were dating siblings. Margaery was Loras’s sister.   
And they were lovely people, but sometimes they would leave for the weekend to visit their grandmother, a person that Sansa and Renly had both met.   
“Tyrells are crazy.” Renly told Sansa, as he handed her their favorite Dornish take out as they watched old sci fi.  
“I know. The entire apartment smells like roses. No candles or anything- but it does!” Sansa complained and Renly grinned.  
“They are good kissers though.” Renly added.  
“Well, I don’t know about Loras, but I’ll take your word for it.”  
“I dated Margaery for a week when I was trying to cover up my sexuality. She’s a good kisser, but I like Loras better.”  
“I would hope so- you’re dating him.” Sansa said and he laughed.  
“Sansa?” Renly asked after they had finished eating, and she was in the kitchen deciding on dessert.  
“Yeah?” She asked, weighing her options.  
“What would you say if I was thinking about asking Loras to marry me?”  
“I’d say that marriage is weird and ask what role I had in your wedding.” Sansa told him, before biting into a lemon cookie.  
“I’m planning on asking him at dinner this Friday.”  
“That’s great!” Sansa exclaimed and hugged him.

 

Loras and Renly’s wedding was beautiful- and Sansa gave a toast-  
“To one of the best people I’ve ever met- I’m glad you saw my roommate ad.”


End file.
